


Bad Day

by ebonyfeather



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XI- prompt: Bourbon, Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

 

 

It had been a rough day, a bad case, that had left two people in the hospital. Fornell heard all about it as one of the injured men had been an FBI agent working with NCIS for the case. It had been Gibbs’ operation, however, and he knew Gibbs well enough to know that the man would be blaming himself.

 

Gibbs had left soon after checking on his injured men, not telling any of his team that he was going- he just never went back to NCIS. He also wasn’t answering his phone and so Fornell came over to the house instead.

 

He thought about calling out but Gibbs rarely answered and so he just let himself in with his key, heading for the basement. He found Gibbs right where he predicted, sitting on the framework of the boat skeleton, staring into space. There was a bottle of bourbon balanced next to him and as Fornell started down the steps, he poured some more into the jam jar he held and took a drink.

 

Fornell took off his coat and draped it over the wooden frame, sitting down beside him.

 

“Got a spare jar?”

 

Gibbs shook his head and passed over the one he was drinking from instead. One of these days, Fornell decided, he was going to buy some glasses for down here. They sat there in silence for a while, passing the jar between them until it was empty and then Fornell stood up.

 

“Come on.” He took Gibbs arm and steered him toward the steps, ushering him up into the house. “We’re too old to sit down there all night. I want a bed, or at least a couch.”

 

“Bed.”

 

Fornell closed the bedroom door behind them and reached out to Gibbs. “It wasn’t your fault, you know," he said. “Things go wrong; you can’t predict everything.”

 

Gibbs sighed. “I know. And I really don’t want to talk about it, Tobias.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Fornell brushed a light kiss over Gibbs’ lips as he began to unbutton his lover’s shirt, slowly divesting them both of their clothes and climbing into bed. Pressing close to Gibbs he settled them both under the sheets. They had been friends, and more, for long enough now that they didn’t need words; the silence said all they needed to say to each other. _It’s all going to be okay. I’m here if you need to talk._

 

Settling into Fornell’s embrace, Gibbs flashed him a smile that told him that his offer had been heard and appreciated. _I still don’t want to talk about it, but I’m glad you’re here._

 

The light touches and gentle kisses slowly chased away Gibbs’ thoughts of the day he’d had, letting him relax for the first time in hours.  

 

    

 


End file.
